concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Bowie Concerts 1980s
1980 1980 APRIL - Iggy Pop European Tour 27th Metropol, Nollendorf Berlin Germany David jumps on stage and performs on keyboards for two numbers with Iggy Pop's band. 1983 Serious Moonlight Tour Opening on 18th May 1983, the Serious Moonlight Tour visited fifteen countries and produced ninety-nine performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Earl Slick (lead guitar), Carmine Rojas (bass), Tony Thompson (drums), Dave Lebolt (keyboards), Steve Elson, Stan Harrison, Lenny Pickett, Frank Simms and George Simms (backing vocals). MARCH 17th Claridge's Hotel London England - Press Conference APRIL ? Las Colinas Irving, Dallas United States - Rehearsals MAY ? ? Paris France - Rehearsals 17th Vorst Nationaal Brussels Belgium - Dress/Rehearsal 18th Vorst Nationaal Brussels Belgium - Warm-Up Show 19th Vorst Nationaal Brussels Belgium - Warm-Up Show 20th Festhalle Frankfurt Germany 21st Olympiahalle Munich Germany 22nd Olympiahalle Munich Germany 24th Palais des Sports Lyon France 25th Palais des Sports Lyon France 26th Les Arenes Frejus France 27th Les Arenes Frejus France 29th La Beaujoire Nantes France - Cancelled 30th Glen Helen Park - San Bernardino Co. United States Of America (The US Festival, David receives a fee of $1 million for appearing at The US Festival, during The Serious Moonlight World Tour) June 2-4, 1983 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 5-6, 1983 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG June 8-9, 1983 Hippodrome d'Auteuil, Paris, FRA June 11-12, 1983 Ullevi Stadium, Gothenburg, SWE June 14, 1983 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (cancelled) June 15, 1983 Ruhrlandstadion, Bochum, GER June 17-18, 1983 Freilichttheater, Bad Segeberg, GER June 20, 1983 Waldbühne, West Berlin, GER June 24, 1983 Bieberer Berg Stadium, Offenbach, GER June 25-26, 1983 Stadion Feyenoord, Rotterdam, NED June 28, 1983 Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh, SCOT June 30, 1983 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Brixton Neighbourhood Community Association Charity Show. David raises over £90,000 with this special charity one-off performance during the Serious Moonlight World Tour) JULY 1st Milton Keynes Bowl Milton Keynes England 2nd Milton Keynes Bowl Milton Keynes England 3rd Milton Keynes Bowl Milton Keynes England 11th Coliseum Quebec City Canada 12th Forum Montreal Canada 13th Forum Montreal Canada 15th Civic Center Hartford United States Of America 16th Civic Center Hartford United States Of America 18th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 19th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 20th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 21st Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 23rd Carrier Dome Syracuse United States - Rescheduled 25th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 26th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 27th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 29th Richfield Coliseum Cleveland United States Of America 30th Joe Louis Arena Detroit United States Of America 31st Joe Louis Arena Detroit United States Of America AUGUST 1st Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 2nd Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 3rd Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 4th Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 7th Commonwealth Stadium Edmonton Canada 8th British Columbia Place Stadium Vancouver Canada 9th British Columbia Place Stadium Vancouver Canada 11th Tacoma Dome Seattle United States Of America 14th Forum Los Angeles United States Of America 15th Forum Los Angeles United States Of America 17th Veterans' Memorial Coliseum Phoenix United States Of America 19th Reunion Arena Dallas United States Of America 20th Frank Erwin Center Austin United States Of America 21st The Summit Houston United States Of America 24th Scope Convention Hall Norfolk United States Of America 25th Scope Convention Hall Norfolk United States Of America August 27-28, 1983 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 29th Hershey Park Stadium Hershey United States Of America 31st Sullivan Stadium Boston United States Of America SEPTEMBER 3rd Molson C.N.E. Stadium Toronto Canada 4th Molson C.N.E. Stadium Toronto Canada 5th Memorial Auditorium Buffalo United States Of America 6th Carrier Dome Syracuse United States Of America 9th Anaheim Stadium Los Angeles United States Of America 11th Pacific National Exhibition Coliseum Vancouver Canada 12th Pacific National Exhibition Coliseum Vancouver Canada 14th Winnipeg Stadium Winnipeg Canada 17th Oakland Coliseum San Francisco United States Of America OCTOBER ? ? Tokyo Japan - Rehearsals 20th Budokan Arena Tokyo Japan 21st Budokan Arena Tokyo Japan 22nd Budokan Arena Tokyo Japan 24th Budokan Arena Tokyo Japan 25th Yokohama Stadium Yokohama Japan 26th Funitsu Taikukan Osaka Japan 27th Funitsu Taikukan Osaka Japan 29th Kokusai Tenji Kaikan Nagoya Japan 30th Expo Memorial Park Osaka Japan 31st Funitsu Taikukan Kyoto Japan NOVEMBER 4th Entertainment Centre Perth Australia 5th Entertainment Centre Perth Australia 6th Entertainment Centre Perth Australia 9th Oval Cricket Ground Adelaide Australia 12th VFL Park Waverley, Melbourne Australia 16th Lang Park Brisbane Australia 19th R.A.S. Showgrounds Sydney Australia 20th R.A.S. Showgrounds Sydney Australia 24th Athletic Park Wellington New Zealand 26th Western Springs Stadium Auckland New Zealand DECEMBER - "BUNGLE IN THE JUNGLE" TOUR 1st Rainbow Lounge Ming Arcade Singapore - Cancelled 3rd National Stadium Kallang Singapore 5th Army Stadium Bangkok Thailand 7th Hong Kong Coliseum (at Hung Hom) Hong Kong City Hong Kong 8th Hong Kong Coliseum (at Hung Hom) Hong Kong City Hong Kong 1984 1984 SEPTEMBER - MTV Video Music Awards 14th The Wag Club Soho, London England A special afternoon performance with 'David Bowie and The Aliens' in aid of the MTV Awards. 1985 1985 MARCH - Tina Turner 'Private Dancer' World Tour 23rd National Exhibition Centre Birmingham England 24th National Exhibition Centre Birmingham England David's duetted with Tina Turner included the songs: 'Tonight' and a 'Let's Dance' medley that started off with the Chris Montez song of the same name. The first performance on 23rd was filmed by HBO for a US TV special and later a video release. 1985 JULY - Live Aid ? Bray Studios Windsor England - Rehearsal 1 ? Bray Studios Windsor England - Rehearsal 2 ? Bray Studios Windsor England - Rehearsal 3 ? Sound Stage, Elstree Studios Borehamwood England - Rehearsal 15th Wembley Stadium London England David rehearsed a total of seven songs for the Live Aid Show. He performed 'TVC 15', 'Rebel Rebel', 'Modern Love' and "Heroes". David dropped 'Five Years' in favour of a video screen showing of the BBC news broadcast report by Michael Buerk from Ethiopia of the famine disaster. David's backing band for the performance was: Kevin Armstrong (lead guitar and backing vocals), Neil Conti (drums), Matthew Seligman (bass guitar), Thomas Dolby (synthesisers and keyboards), Clare Hurst (saxophone), Pedro Ortiz (percussion), Tessa Niles and Helena Springs (backing vocals). David also joined in a rendition of The Beatles 'Let It Be' along with Paul McCartney, Bob Geldof, Pete Townshend and Alison Moyet. For the finale David also sang the opening lines of 'Do They Know It's Christmas?' 1985 NOVEMBER - Impromptu Set 19th China Club New York City United States Of America David appeared on stage at the China Club in New York City. The event was drummer Steve Ferrone's birthday party. On that night, they all decided to stage an impromptu jam session but were in need of a guitarist, so David phoned up Ron Wood of the Rolling Stones and 20 minutes later he turned up. The jam lasted for over an hour, singing hit after hit. The band consisted of: David Bowie, Iggy Pop, Ronnie Wood, Stevie Winwood, Carlos Alomar, Carmine Rojas and Steve Ferrone. 1986 1986 JUNE - The Prince's Trust: The Birthday Party 20th Wembley Arena London England For The Prince's Trust 10th Birthday Party, David and Mick Jagger perform 'Dancing In The Street', along with an all-star backing band that included Paul McCartney, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Phil Collins, Mark Knopfler, Mark King, Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt, Howard Jones and Bryan Adams. 1987 The Glass Spider Tour 1987 Opening on the 30th May 1987, The Glass Spider World Tour visited fifteen countries and produced eighty-seven performances, as well as nine promotional press shows. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Peter Frampton (lead guitar), Carmine Rojas (bass), Alan Childs (drums), Erdal Kizilcay (keyboards, trumpet, congas, violin) and Richard Cottle (keyboards, saxophone). The dancers were: Melissa Hurley, Constance Marie, Craig Allen Rothwell (aka Spazz Attack), Viktor Manoel and Steven Nicholas (aka Skeeter Rabbit). In March before the tour started, a number of Press Shows were given in various countries. The band for these performances consisted of: David Bowie (vocals), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Peter Frampton (guitar), Alan Childs (drums), Carmine Rojas (bass) and Richard Cottle (keyboards). 1987 MARCH - Glass Spider Tour Press Conferences MARCH - PROMOTIONAL PRESS TOUR 17th Diamond Club Toronto Canada - Press Show 18th Cat Club New York United States Of America - Press Show 20th Players' Theatre London WC2N England - Press Show 21st La Locomotive Paris France - Press Show 24th Halquera Plateaux Madrid Spain - Press Show 25th Piper Club Rome Italy - Press Show 26th Parkcafe Lowenbrau Munich Germany - Press Show 28th Ritz Stockholm Sweden - Press Show 30th Paradiso Amsterdam Holland - Press Show APRIL ? ? New York City United States Of America - 1st Rehearsals MAY 18th Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 19th Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 20th Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 21st Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 22nd Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 23rd Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 24th Ahoy Hall Rotterdam Holland - 2nd Rehearsals 27th Stadion Feyenoord Rotterdam Holland - 3rd Rehearsals 28th Stadion Feyenoord Rotterdam Holland - 3rd Rehearsals 30th Stadion Feyenoord Rotterdam Holland 31st Stadion Feyenoord Rotterdam Holland JUNE June 2, 1987 Werchter Festival Terrein, Werchter, BEL June 6, 1987 Platz der Republik, Berlin, GER (Festival) June 7, 1987 Nürburgring, Koblenz, GER (Rock am Ring) June 9, 1987 Stadio Comunale, Florence, ITY June 10, 1987 Stadio San Siro, Milan, ITY June 13, 1987 Festwiese Am Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER June 15-16, 1987 Stadio Flaminio, Rome, ITY June 18, 1987 Neckarstadion, Stuttgart, GER (Cancelled) June 19-20, 1987 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG June 21, 1987 Cardiff Arms Park, Cardiff, WAL June 23, 1987 Roker Park Stadium, Sunderland, ENG June 27, 1987 Eriksberg Festival Site, Gothenburg, SWE (The original venue was Nya Ullevi, but the gig was transferred to a shutdown shipyard called Eriksberg) June 28, 1987 Stade Municipal de Gerland, Lyon, FRA JULY 1st Wiener Prater Stadion Vienna Austria 3rd Parc Départemental de la Courneuve Paris France 4th Le Stadium Toulouse France 6th Estadio Vicente Calderon Madrid Spain 7th Miniestadio C.F. Barcelona Spain 8th Miniestadio C.F. Barcelona Spain 11th Slane Castle Slane, Co.Meath Ireland July 14-15, 1987 Maine Road, Manchester, ENG 15th Maine Road Stadium Manchester England 17th Stade de l'Ouest Nice France 18th Stadio Comunale Torino Italy 30th Veterans Stadium Philadelphia United States Of America 31st Veterans Stadium Philadelphia United States Of America AUGUST 2nd Giants Stadium East Rutherford United States Of America 3rd Giants Stadium East Rutherford United States Of America 7th Spartan Stadium San Jose United States Of America 8th Anaheim Stadium Los Angeles United States Of America 9th Anaheim Stadium Los Angeles United States Of America 12th Mile High Stadium Denver United States Of America 14th Civic Stadium Portland United States Of America 15th British Columbia Place Stadium Vancouver Canada 17th Commonwealth Stadium Edmonton Canada 19th Winnipeg Stadium Winnipeg Canada 21st Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 22nd Rosemont Horizon Chicago United States Of America 24th CNE Stadium Toronto Canada 25th CNE Stadium Toronto Canada 28th Lansdowne Park Ottawa Canada 30th Olympic Stadium Montreal Canada SEPTEMBER 1st Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 2nd Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America 3rd Sullivan Stadium Foxboro United States Of America 6th Dean Dome Chapel Hill, NC United States Of America 7th Dean Dome Chapel Hill, NC United States Of America 10th Marcus Amphitheatre Milwaukee United States Of America 11th Marcus Amphitheatre Milwaukee United States Of America 12th Pontiac Silverdome Detroit United States Of America 14th Rupp Arena Lexington United States Of America 18th Orange Bowl Stadium Miami United States Of America 19th Tampa Stadium Tampa United States Of America 21st Omni Arena Atlanta United States Of America 22nd Omni Arena Atlanta United States Of America 25th Hartford Civic Center Hartford United States Of America 26th Silver Stadium Rochester United States Of America - Cancelled 28th Capital Centre Landover, Maryland United States Of America 29th Capital Centre Landover, Maryland United States Of America OCTOBER 1st St. Paul Civic Center Minneapolis United States Of America 2nd St. Paul Civic Center Minneapolis United States Of America 4th Kemper Arena Kansas City United States Of America 6th Superdome New Orleans United States Of America 7th The Summit Houston United States Of America 8th The Summit Houston United States Of America 10th Reunion Arena Dallas United States Of America 11th Reunion Arena Dallas United States Of America 13th Los Angeles Sports Arena Los Angeles United States Of America 14th Los Angeles Sports Arena Los Angeles United States Of America 27th Tivoli Club Sydney Australia - Press Conference 29th Boondall Entertainment Centre Brisbane Australia 30th Boondall Entertainment Centre Brisbane Australia NOVEMBER 3rd Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 4th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 6th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 7th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 9th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 10th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 13th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 14th Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 18th Kooyong Stadium Melbourne Australia 20th Kooyong Stadium Melbourne Australia 21st Kooyong Stadium Melbourne Australia 23rd Kooyong Stadium Melbourne Australia 28th Western Springs Stadium Auckland New Zealand 1988 JULY - ICA 'Intruders At The Palace' 1st Dominion Theatre London England Only one song performed at this benefit gig. A new version of 'Look Back In Anger' was performed featuring La La La Human Steps. David's first live appearance with Reeves Gabrels. 1989 1989 Tin Machine Tour Opening on the 14th June 1989 after one warm-up gig, The Tin Machine Tour visited nine countries and produced fourteen performances. The touring band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Hunt Sales (drums, vocals), Tony Sales (bass, vocals) and Kevin Armstrong (rhythm guitar). MAY ? Club? Nassau The Bahamas - Warm-Up Show (4-5 songs) JUNE 14th The World New York City United States 16th Roxy Theatre Hollywood United States - Two Shows 21st Saga Rockteatre Copenhagen Denmark 22nd The Docks Hamburg Germany 24th Paradiso Amsterdam Holland 25th La Cigale Paris France 27th Town & Country Club Kentish Town, London England 29th National Ballroom Kilburn, London England JULY 1st Newport Centre Newport Wales 2nd St. George's Hall Bradford England 3rd The Forum Livingston Scotland NOVEMBER 4th Moby Dicks Whale Beach, Sydney Australia WKCR-FM benefit concert. David Bowie and John Cale join Steve Reich and Philip Glass in their show 'The First Concert Of The Eighties'. They perform one number, a John Cale composition entitled 'Sabotage'. David Bowie (viola), Gregor Kitzis (1st violin).